


Nurse Me

by codenamelolo



Series: Darui and Temari [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamelolo/pseuds/codenamelolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stitches aren't so dull when you have a cute nurse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse Me

For once in his dull, sluggish life, he wasn't regretting a single decision. Every action had a reaction, and it was those actions and their subsequent reactions that led him to his moment. 

"I'm sorry to put you through this." His deep, calm voice seemed all too loud in the quiet of the barracks.

"I think I'm the one that should be apologizing; I'm not exactly a medic," came the blonde woman's murmur.

Why, then, was she on medical duty? Well, there simply weren't enough medics to keep everywhere; a definite draw-back to the war. Any and all hands able to do any forms of healing were requested to do so. Thus, Darui was getting stitches done by none other than the Cruelest Kunoichi.

The Kumo nin watched as her teeth clenched on the cork of a bottle of alcohol, pulling it out. "No point in sugar-coating it. This will sting." And with that, she poured the liquid on his bared abdomen to sterilize the wound. Darui swallowed a hiss. "How'd you get this, anyway?" Temari asked, rustling around for what he could only assume was a needle and thread.

"Oh, you know. Too slow. It's dull, really." He could feel the needle poke through his skin, piecing his skin back together. Truth was, he'd been protecting one of the younger shinobi from his own village. A kunai had been thrown with rather good precision, piercing deep.

She let out a small grunt, focusing on her work. And he simply watched her. He'd heard her reputation; most of the shinobi world had. Sunagakure's Cruelest Kunoichi. And yet, here she was, acting rather like a mother patching up a shirt. He noted that, when she focused, a small crease appeared between her eyebrows, and she chewed the side of her cheek.

The man was so enthralled in her expressions that he hardly noticed when she finished. So, when teal eyes met black, he simply stared back.

"You're all set. I imagine that someone else will be taking the stitches out, so... see ya around."

With that, she stood up, breaking Darui's trance. His eyes trailed after her as she walked away, a small smile forming on his lips. All in all, it hadn't been as dull as he'd expected.

Of course, it helped when you had a cute nurse.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on narutodrabblesandfanfic.tumblr.com


End file.
